If Rachel Was Head Cheerio
by Jess-Glee-TeenWolf
Summary: This is a Puckleberr relationship with Samchel Faberry and Brittberry friendships. This is a story of what McKinley would be like is Rachel Berry ruled the school! Theres alot of baby mama drama and Puckleberry romance. I officially suck at summarys but please read my story and review it!.
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel Berry** went from being 'in a relationship' to being 'single'

**Kurt Hummel **and **Mercedes Jones** likes this

Kurt Hummel: Oh my Barbra! Finn is an idiot anyway Diva you don't need him

Santana Lopez: Oh please, man hands probably scared him away

Noah Puckerman: Lay of Satan she ain't done anything to you

**Rachel Berry** likes this

Santana Lopez: Since when do you care?

Kurt Hummel: Hey Diva DON'T IGNORE ME! ;)

Noah Puckerman: Shut it Satan

Rachel Berry: Sorry Kurt it's a long story :/ And who said you could comment on my status Sand bags! I'm your cheerio captain and I can make your life a living hell

Brittany Pierce: I fell into my toilet

Kurt Hummel: Oh Britt-Britt how did that happen?

Brittany Pierce: Lord Tubbington pushed me into it

Mike Berry-Chang: O.o

Kurt Hummel: O.O

Tina Cohen-Chang: O.o

Rachel Berry: O.o

Mercedes Jones: O.o

Sam Evans: O.o

Noah Puckerman: O.o

Sue Sylvester: O.o

Artie Abrams: O.o

Finn Hudson: Hey! I'm not an idiot

Noah Puckerman: Well done for breaking the chain Finnessa

**Dave Karofsky Will Sheuster** and **23 others** like this

Rachel Berry: Can you get of my status, your blowing up my notifications

XOXOX

**Mike Berry-Chang** – **Noah Puckerman** I'm having a glee guys night, care to join us?

Noah Puckerman: Be there in 5

Rachel Berry: And why wasn't I invited

Mike Berry-Chang: err... Rachel it's only the glee guys

Rachel Berry: Doesn't mean I can't join in – I am your sister!

Mike Berry-Chang: Yeah, I know that but it's a guys night, sorry

Noah Puckerman: Sorry Rach, bros before hoes

Rachel Berry: Are you calling me a hoe, Noah

**Santana Lopez Quinn Fabray** and **126 other** people like this

Noah Puckerman: I did not mean it like that...

Rachel Berry: You know what go have your 'bro' day without me!

Sam Evans: Will do

Mike Berry-Chang: Why do you care so much?

Rachel Berry: Just shut up Mike

Quinn Fabray: B don't be mean to Mike

Mike Berry-Chang: Love you Q xoxox

Quinn Fabray: Love you too Mikey! Xoxox

Santana Lopez: Ughh someone bring me a bucket

**Noah Puckerman** likes this

XOXOX

**Santana Lopez – **Glee girl's night at mine! Everyone's invited. Even you Hummel ;) And Berry I guess

Kurt Hummel: Thanks. I guess. Can someone give me a ride?

Rachel Berry: Wow, I feel so loved.

Brittany Pierce: Can you give me a lift B; Lord Tubbington stole my car keys

Rachel Berry: Err... Sure Britt

Brittany Pierce: Yay thanks B! And San I'll bring the sweets :D

Santana Lopez: Okay Britt-Britt, I've got the wine coolers ;)

Quinn Fabray: Oh God

Mercedes Jones: I'll pick you up Kurt xox

Kurt Hummel: Thanks Beyonce xox

XOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam Evans **– Did I just see Rachel Berry run across the window naked...?

Rachel Berry: me did nt do antihing

Noah Puckerman: Wow okay, she should not have been given alcohol

Rachel Berry: wht r us tlkins abaut i ama finey

Noah Puckerman: English please?

XOXOX

**Rachel Berry** – Has got the worst headache ever and can't remember what happened last night :'(

**Noah Puckerman** likes this

Noah Puckerman: Hot Jewish American Baddass Princess

Tina Cohen-Chang: You made out Britt and did a body shot of Quinn

Noah Puckerman: HOT

Santana Lopez: You stripped than did a naked streak

Mike Berry-Chang: And ended up my house where Puck had to drive you back to Santana's

Rachel Berry: Ohh God! That's so embarrassing :/

XOXOX

**Blaine Anderson** – Hey, Soul sister

Jeff Sterling: Ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

Kurt Hummel: The way you move ain't fair you know

Wes Montgomery: Hey, Soul sister

Artie Abrams: I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Finn Hudson: s that a song?

Artie Abrams: Really dude, again

Brittany Pierce: Your more stoopid than me

**Quinn Fabray Jacob Ben-Israel** and **329 other** people like this

Artie Abrams: haha I love you Britt xxx

Brittany Pierce: Love you to Artie xxx

XOXOX

**Noah Puckerman** – Had a great night last night ;) WANKY!

Santana Lopez: I'm proud of you bro!

Noah Puckerman: Thanks Satan

Rachel Berry: Inbox me Noah

Noah Puckerman: On it

Hurt Hummel: Hmm suspicious

Rachel Berry: Nothing is suspicious!

Kurt Hummel: Okay, okay

**Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman – Private Inbox**

Noah: Hey babe

Rachel : Can you please not tell anyone about last night

Noah: Look babe, imma stud and I lie to let people know who I've been with to bring up my rep and you will cause your head cheerleader

Rachel: I don't care if I'm head cheerleader or not! Please don't tell anyone

Noah: fine

Rachel: Thank you

XOXOX

**Mercedes Jones** – Just because 'Little Miss Perfect' feels sick doesn't mean we have to stop the entire glee rehearsal :/

Noah Puckerman: Back off Mercedes

Kurt Hummel: Do I smell Puckleberry?

Rachel: No.

**Noah Puckerman Finn Hudson** and **6 others** like this

Mercedes Jones: Since when do you care about her

Noah Puckerman: That's none of business

Mike Berry-Chang: Puck's got a crush *singsong*

Noah Puckerman: Shut it Chang *virtually punches you*

Mike Berry-Chang: That's Berry-Chang! And ow that hurt *rubs arm and glares at Puck*

Noah Puckerman: Yeah whatever *Glares back at Puck*

Sam Evans: Guys knock it off *hits both of them*

Mercedes Jones: Can you stop commenting on my status losers

\- 3 Weeks later -

**Rachel Berry** **– Sam Evans** can you ring me please

Sam Evans: Yeah sure 1 sec

Kurt Hummel: Don't you dare go shopping without me

Mercedes Jones: Or me!

Quinn Fabray: Or me!

Brittany Pierce: Or meeeeeeeee!

**Santana Lopez** likes this

Rachel Berry: Guys I'm not going shopping

Quinn Fabray: Well that's slightly awkward

Santana Lopez: I'm still up for shopping...

\- Phone call -

Sam: Hey Rach

Rachel: *sniffs* Hey Sam

Sam: What's wrong B?

Rachel: *sobbing* Can you come over

Sam: I'll be five minutes

Rachel: Okay

\- Story mode -

Sam prov.

_I'm really worried about Rach she hardly ever cries she's one of the strongest people i know! I mean she is Head Cheerio and she practically runs the school. I better be quick._

I ran into Rachel's room to see her curled in a ball on her bed and I instantly pulled her into a hug and cooed on her ear "hey hey hey it's okay, everything is going to be okay" she replied with her voice shaking "no it isn't my life is over" he smoothed her hair out with her hand "it can't be that bad. Tell me what's wrong B"

\- Facebook mode -

**Sam Evans** –** Rachel Berry** Don't worry I'll be there for you :* love you (as a friend)

Rachel Berry: Thanks Sammy love you too

Noah Puckerman: What's wrong Rach?

Rachel Berry: Nothing, don't worry about it

Noah Puckerman: Tell me maybe i can help

Rachel Berry: I said don't worry about it; it's none of your business!

Noah Puckerman: i was just trying to help! Jeez

Rachel Berry: I don't need your help

Noah Puckerman: Whatever Berry

XOXOX


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn Fabray – Guys does anyone know what's up with Rach she's acting weird and I'm worried about her

Kurt Hummel: Maybe... She's Lactose Intolerant

Artie Abrams: But that doesn't explain all the crying

Tina Cohen-Chang: Maybe... she doesn't like the group

Finn Hudson: Are you really that stupid? Maybe... she's got a bun in the oven

Rachel Berry: That is ridiculous you guys I'm perfectly fine Coach Sue is just giving me a hard time

\- Story mode -

Puck prov.

I felt i had to talk to Rach. She has been really off with me recently, so i found her at her locker. "Rach! Hey Rach! What's with the silent treatment?!" She turned the corner so i followed her and found her leaning against the wall... crying? "Whatever i did I'm sorry"

"I'm pregnant"

She sobbed "Omg omg! Is it mine" I pointed to myself "Of course it's yours! Who else's would it be? I wasn't completely sure, so i went to the doctors to check and..."

_Everything was a blur after that. I could hear my heart thumping in my head. How am i going to e a father! I mean... I'm sixteen! But i had to support her. _

"I'm so sorry" she cried then i pulled her into a hug "its okay everything's going to be okay" i hope, i kept that last bit to myself though.

\- Jacob Ben-Israel's Blog -

Hello my little McKinley minions! I have some juicy gossip for you guys and i think your going to like it!

I heard from a little birdie the THE Rachel Berry – Head cheerio, captain of the glee club and love of my life is – you heard it from me first...

Pregnant!

Not entirely sure who's the father yet but can't wait to know who popped Berry's cherry!

Read my blog for more gossip. Maybe even the father of the bastard child!

\- Facebook mode -

**Rachel Berry and Sue Sylvester – Private Inbox**

Sue: Sorry B, can't have a pregnant girl on my cheerios. So you're of the team!

Rachel: Please don't do this Coach Sue!

Sue: i really don't want to do this B but it's better for the team

Rachel: i understand i guess

\- Glee Club -

Rachel prov.

_I can't believe I'm not in the cheerios anymore my social status is getting lower and lower I'm probably going to be lower on the food chain the Jacob Ben-Israel. Now that is social suicide._

I changed out of my uniform and put on a white sundress and a short yellow sundress and headbans with silver flats. I then made my way back to glee club. They were in the middle of the lesson but i went in anyway, i opened the door and walked in and everyone went silent. I walked to my usual seat at the front and pretended that nothing was different. Mr Shue got the idea that i didn't want to draw attention to myself and carried on the lesson. But i still could feel the stares of my fellow glee clubbers.

\- Facebook mode -

**Rachel Berry** – Can you guys stop staring at me it's really aggravating me :/

Brittany Peirce: I'm not staring at you I'm staring at the new girl

Noah Puckerman: ermm that's not a new girl that's Rachel

Brittany Pierce: But why isn't she wearing her cheerio uniform?

Quinn Fabray: Yeah why aren't you wearing?

Rachel Berry: Clearly i got kicked off the cheerios

Dave Karofsky: You deserve it loser

Noah Puckerman: Leave her alone Karofsky

Finn Hudson: Since when do you care about her she's my girlfriend?

Rachel Berry: I'm not your girlfriend i broke up with you!

Finn Hudson: I know you still love me

Sam Evans: She doesn't love you back off

Finn Hudson: She can speak for herself

Artie Abrams: Yo, Finn she's going through a hard time leave her alone

Finn Hudson: I'm her boyfriend; i can help her with that

Rachel Berry: Are you high? No seriously are you?

**Noah Puckerman Santana Lopez** and **34 others** like this

Finn Hudson: Whatever

XOXOX


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel Berry **– **Kurt Hummel** can i stay at your house for abit?

Kurt Hummel: Sure but why?

Rachel Berry: My dad's kicked me out and i have nowhere to stay

Kurt Hummel: What about Puck (not being rude)

Noah Puckerman: I asked my Ma and she said she would let her but there isn't enough room in my house

Kurt Hummel: I asked my dad and he said yes. Just coming now Diva, Love you 3

Rachel Berry: Thank you so much! Love you millions!3

\- 9 Months later -

Tina Cohen-Chang – Regionals here we come!

Noah Puckerman: Ihope we win!

Rachel Berry: Oh with me singing we will ;)

Finn Hudson: And me babe :*

Rachel Berry: Don't call me that

Finn Hudson: I can call you whatever i want maybe... slut fits you better

Sam Evans: Shut it Hudson

Noah Puckerman: Do you want a punch?

Santana Lopez: I will go all Lima heights on your sorry ass

Mike Chang: I'll use my ninja moves on you

Finn Hudson: Ohh sorry Rach forgot about your gaurd dogs

Rachel Berry: *Slaps Finnocence* What is wrong with you

Finn Hudson: Don't slap me! *pushes away*

Mercedes Jones: You did not just do that white boy!

Rachel Berry: Just leave it Merci :/

Noah Puckerman: No! You can't push a pregnant woman

Rachel Berry: I'm not that helpless Puck i didn't even hurt myself

Mike Chang: ooooooo she called you Puck she is peed off

Noah Puckerman: Shut it Chang!

XOXOX

**Brittany Peirce -** Whoooo we won! Party at my place!

Rachel Berry: Sorry Britt but i won't be coming

Brittany Pierce: Why not? Do you not like me?

Noah Puckerman: She's just tried Britt

Brittany Peirce: ohh okay then :D

\- Story mode -

All of the glee club were running back into the dressing room cheering as they had just won Regionals, they didn't notice Rachel walking slowly on her own in the back. As she was walking someone stopped her and when she saw who it was she was shocked.

"Dad?" She said confused "What are you doing here?" He sighed "I came to take you home. I don't live with Hiram anymore, i found out he was cheating on me with some tattooed freak" he smiled at her "please say something"

"My water just broke" she said with a scared look on her face "Someone take me to the hospital then!" She shouted

\- 20 Minutes later -

The nurse gave Rachel a wheelchair and Puck pushed her down the corridor "Wait! Wait, i want Kurt with me!" She said whilst she took Kurt's hand and looked expectantly up at him and Kurt nodded his head.

\- 11 Hours later -

"okay Rachel you're going to start to push now" the doctor said. After the count of three Rachel pushed and screamed. She looked to Puck wanting some help but he stood there frozen to the spot. "Ahhhh! Noah you suck you suck you suck! This is your entire fault!"She started sobbing "I can't do this" Puck walked over and took her hand "Yes you can Rach, your the strongest person i know, do it for me i want to see our kid. Dot it for me Rach" he whispered "ok, for you" she replied then pushed.

After 10 more minutes of pushing the little baby boy was born. They were standing outside of the room where the new borns were resting and Puck asked "Do you want to keep him?" he turned to her "No, he'll have a better life with someone who can provide for him. Do you?" Puck didn't answer he just looked at her. "Did you love me?" She asked "Yes, i still do" then he leaned down and kissed her lightly.


End file.
